Nightwing Without Hope
by Mimick
Summary: My third arc from JLU 2001 for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing #24 "The Infiltrator"

Written By Mick Edwards

**RECAP: **_After the fall of Blockbuster, Mayor Soames placed a new official legislation into law called the Anti-Vigilante Displacement act. Making metas and non-powered vigilantes fugitives of justice within the city limits of Blüdhaven. With the help of Special Agent Cisco Blaine, and the full power of the FBI; a new task force was integrated into the Blüdhaven Police Department known as the Crime Prevention Squad. Meanwhile, Nightwing found himself betrayed by his information broker Oracle who agreed with Special Agent Blaine's plans to save Blüdhaven. He also discovered Blaine had a sample of his DNA, which would allow him to uncover his identity, so he fled in an effort to protect his identity and find a way to protect Blüdhaven from the new menace that threatens it._

Elizabeth:

It's been less then a week since I entered Blüdhaven, and already I have seen crimes perpetrated by the police on the criminals and people, which from what I've been told is far from norm. I didn't know what their agenda is. I have not been able to gather any Intel on their plans. The past couple of nights I've stole away at place Dick told me would be safe. I carried light, and I have an escape route; one that he mapped out. I also have the supplies he provided. I lean on a ledge, but I'm careful not to be seen. From my vantage point I can see a cop pistol whipping some blonde teenager, and the kid looks like he's doped up on something. I pulled a bird-a-rang out of my glove, and tossed it, knocking the baton from his hand. This proved to be a mistake, as the teen jumps on top of the cop, and started beating on him mercilessly, so I swing down using my decel jump line, and kick the kid off. The cop is unconscious, which unfortunately is a blessing because if I get caught, the CPS will be all over me. However, the boy wouldn't give up; he came at me. I kicked him so hard in the nuts that he fell limply to the side. I then tied him up to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. But, the whole time he has this crazy look in his eyes. I began to wonder as I left what kind of city lets crazies run rampant with no one, but corrupt cops to provide the innocent civilians with safety?

I think of Gotham, but even Gotham is not as bad as what I see. As I sprint down the street, I see an old man being harassed by some punks. I stopped, and started to head that way when he pulled a gun out, and shot them before my eyes. It didn't bother him at all; in fact he stood over them as they twitched in pain, and shot them dead. I ran off realizing that the citizens were just as nuts as the criminal element. By the time I got back to the safe house it's time for me to contact Dick, so I dialed the untraceable number on the disposable cell phone I bought.

"Yes" he said.

"You didn't tell me the people here were crazy too."

"Wouldn't you be after putting up with Blockbuster for all this time?" he said, "but, more than that they have been victims of violence more often than not."

I mulled over his words for a moment, but it doesn't excuse the actions I've seen committed.

"Still, it isn't right."

"That's what I once thought," he said, and I hear his voice take on that gritty edge. "Then I realized that some times you have to get your hands dirty."

"What are you doing now?"

Dick:

I knew she was going to ask me that. Despite the anger over finding out I was seeing some one else, she's still crazy about me. While I watch Agent Blaine get into his car, I hear her breathing expectantly for my answer.

"Nothing dangerous," I said, "I'll talk to you later."

She goes to say something, but I hang up. Blaine started to pull away, and I follow in the night bird. I need to rectify the situation he has placed me in. With the blood sample he took, he could easily figure out who I am, and probably trace my connections to Bruce. So, there comes the question on how do I convince him otherwise. Or, do I play to what knowledge he has uncovered, and possibly intimidate him through force to back off.

As I tightened my fists on the steering wheel, I know that is what I would like to do, but it probably wouldn't bring any results. I need to think of something before I confront him, and it has to be good. When Blaine turned down another street, I followed, but stayed behind a good enough distance that I could follow him to where he was going. Having been taught by the best, I knew how to tail a person real good, but some proved to be too smart to be tailed. As I figured out when Blaine's black sedan became lost among four sedans that entered the street we were on, and then they all split at the intersection. I didn't know which one to follow, and it's then I realized I should have bugged his car.

Blockbuster:

The sound of a vertebra snapping is like music to my ears. I like to watch the last traces of life leave their body, and then after that the thrill is gone. I find myself back where I started a whole lot pensive, and focused on one man -- Nightwing. I picture my massive hands wrapping around his throat; choking the life out of him. All for what he has done to me. Then I think about what I will do to Soames when I get my hands on him. Breaking his neck is too merciful. I think I will snap his spine first, and then leave him in the deepest, darkest hole I can find. But, first thing is first, after killing King Snake; I find myself saddled with his debts. I had two of my new men set up a meeting with these collectors, so that I can personally negotiate a truce, and perhaps an alliance.

All things considered, if they refuse, none of them possess the forces to stop me from exterminating them. They are just lower rung gangs just like my new force is. But, then that's how I built my empire...

Captain Rohrbach:

I look through the books, the doctored books that list the crimes prevented, and it almost makes me ashamed. I set them aside, and run through the take my men have brought in from the businesses in the 'Haven. So far I have not heard from Mrs. Desmond, but I've gone too far to start backtracking now. Too many corrupt cops have been integrated into the CPS, and Agent Blaine is totally unaware of their connection to Blockbuster's syndicate. Most of them are officers he bought from other cities, but they do the job they're paid to. Each day I get a report of their activities. I know too much, and if I say anything my child and husband will be killed. So, I have to stay silent; endure the disgusting things I am forced to do, all for the sake of family. If there was ever a god, I would hope that he could see why I commit these sins, and understand.

Scarlet:

Aleta's dead, and as I rose up from the dirt covered pavement spitting up phlegm I see the big brute that did the job. It took all of the slugs I put in the forty four to take him down, and yet he still managed to slap me down. I lie here looking up at the street lights. Blüdhaven, such a shitty port town, why did Soames ever set himself up here? He had plenty in Australia. He was his own man, but no; he had to come to the city on the edge. He had to work with the feared crime lord that was being whispered about over seas. And now, now, he's probably dead. Just like I should be by all rights. I got up, dusted off my pants, and I bend down picking up the magnum. The stupid gimp broke the barrel making it useless. All I had was a little Walther PPK, which wouldn't do much against these lugs.

I need something with stopping power if I'm going to survive. I walk across the pier onto the street, and hold up a driver for his Pontiac Grand Am. Once I'm inside, I set the car into gear, and drive off.

Something tells me I should have flown off without Dudley, but what can a girl in love do...

Dick:

I looked at the stubble that's grown on my face. I've let myself become a bit obsessive with this, but if I don't do anything; the government will start sniffing around my background, and perhaps Bruce's as well. I took a sip of the coffee, it's stale, and not as warm as the waitress claimed it was. Across from me, I see some one who I've watched hang around Agent Blaine. The idea is to tail him, and see if he will lead me to Blaine. As soon as he goes for the door, I linger, then follow. He makes for a red convertible, as I walk by I stumble and plant a tracer, then get back up. He looks at me wondering what happened, and I smiled.

"Just tripped."

He nodded, and got in his car, and I go to where I parked the night bird, and follow behind thanks to the handy tracking equipment inside.

It isn't too long before we are on the highway, after about a half hour he pulls into the parking lot of a condemned building. I put my shades, and the rest of my disguise away; then open up the suit case with my costume inside. It's time I change the rules, the only way I know how.

Soames:

I wake up with pain flaring up every nerve in my body. I ache all over, and my lungs cry out for air, but all I'm breathing in is water. I realize pretty quickly some one has dunked me into the water. I struggled, and fought to get my head pulled out. Finally, the hard grip on the base of my neck let go, and I raised my head up. An Asian man stood beside me, and watched as I cough up; behind me I hear a woman speak, a voice like velvet. I turned and looked at her, and she came toward me, I took in her scent. She smells like raspberries, and when she touched me with her bare hand, I noticed its silky smoothness.

"What is your name gaijin?"

"My name?" I said, "Dudley, Dudley Soames."

Her lips pursed, and then a smile revealed itself. I looked into her eyes, and they are vacant. She's blind; possibly helpless. Lots of thoughts run through my mind, but then I hear a noise. Like metal scraping against leather. And then I feel immense pain in my back, like some one drove a poker through my back, but I looked, and it's no poker. It's katana. I spit up blood, and smile at the woman, her name I don't know, and then I collapse onto the pavement; my last thoughts a dirty one.

Elizabeth:

An hour goes by, and I hear screams and cries. No matter how hard I try I can't go to sleep. It's still dark out, and the moon is half lit. I think of some nights ago when my skin touched against his, and we melded into one; so long ago it was and yet I can't stop thinking about it. I curse myself because such thoughts condemn me. He has a woman, and all I have been is a floozy that he had a one night stand with.

I close the window, and lie back in bed. I lay my head on the pillow, and try to drown out the noise. If I could just get a few hours sleep, I know I would be all right. I know that these thoughts will fade, and that I can do what I asked.

And then darkness clouds my vision. I dream of him. His naked body; tight and lean, his lips, their kisses are so sweet. And I feel his strong arms around me. Holding me close, the smell of his hair, the taste of his skin. The warmth of his touch. I wake up, and it's daylight out, and I punch the bed; toss the pillow on the floor.

Damn you, Dick Grayson!

Why...why did you make me love you?

_Next Issue: Hostile Takeover_

_**NEVERMORE:** I cry, and they sleep; I die and they weep. _


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing #25 "Hostile Takeover"

Written By Mick Edwards

**RECAP: **_After the fall of Blockbuster, Mayor Soames placed a new official legislation into law called the Anti-Vigilante Displacement act. Making metas and non-powered vigilantes fugitives of justice within the city limits of Bludhaven. With the help of Special Agent Sisco Blaine, and the full power of the FBI; a new task force was integrated into the Bludhaven Police Department known as the Crime Prevention Squad. Meanwhile, Nightwing found himself betrayed by his information broker Oracle who agreed with Special Agent Blaine's plans to save Bludhaven. He also discovered Blaine had a sample of his DNA, which would allow him to uncover his identity, so he fled in an effort to protect his identity and find a way to protect Bludhaven from the new menace that threatens it._

Nightwing gummed his mask into place and looked up at the abandoned building; the glass was shattered in several windows, the paint was peeling off the walls, and there were holes in the cement that allowed you to see the rusted pipes. He sprinted in, and grabbed one of the rusted pipes, using it to pull himself up through the hole in first and second floor. He found himself coming out in a bathroom where a stall used to be, and he climbed out and guardedly made his way to the door. Opening it, he paused as he saw a shadow move by, and he heard voices. Pulling two pellets from his glove, he tossed them into the hallway; their small metal forms making light ping-ping noises before spraying out knock out gas.

The two men with automatics dropped, and Nightwing came out with his rebreather on. He checked them over, and they had CPS badges. Removing their weapons, he continued on where he held close to the walls using them as cover. He peeked around the corner after reaching the end of the hall, and saw several more men with CPS badges this time, and they had their firearms drawn out. He listened closely to the conversation one of the men started.

"I can't believe Blaine believes that this Grayson person would come here."

"Shut up, Roger."

"Why Bill?" asked Roger; he lowered his gun to his side. "You know I'm right."

"No, I don't; for all we know Grayson could be here."

"Well, then we better be ready," said a man with a shades on, and an orange T-shirt. "Quit your lip smacking, and keep an eye out."

The men nodded and separated to cover the area. Nightwing waited almost five minutes before he snuck up behind the one called Roger, and slipped a hand over his mouth, and an arm under his thick neck and dragged him back into the corner where he laid his body up against the wall. He took the clip out of the semi-automatic, and stuffed it into crack in the wall. He checked Roger for an ear mic, or a hand held radio, and after a few minutes found what he was looking for on the man's lapel. He listened to the com chatter, and became immersed on what was being said.

"This is bullshit!"

"What do you mean, Scotti?"

"Blaine has us screwing around waiting for that Grayson kid to show up when we should be out huntin' Blockbuster!"

Nightwing's eyes widened, yet he managed to hide his foreboding fear, and tuned the mic so he could get a clearer reception.

"Ever since Blockbuster escaped, we've had caught hell from the director -- Blaine needs to get his head out of his ass."

"That would be a site," laughed one of the ones talking.

"Give me a sit rep all stations," said Blaine. "And no more jokes, Scotti or your ass is mine."

"Understood sir," said Scotti. "First floor checks clear."

"Second floor, so far so good."

"Nothing here in the parking lot."

"I can't see anything from the roof," said Blaine with a lace of disappointment to his voice. "Keep an eye out."

He sat the mic down, and proceeded into the next room. Two men wearing casual clothes with guns strapped to their sides were smoking cigarettes and talking unaware of Nightwing's presence. He eased his way down the other path and made for the out of order elevator and turned left to the stairs. From there he followed them up to the parking lot where a guy with a shotgun sat on the hood of an old beater chewing tums like they were candy. Nightwing calculated the distance between the other stairs and the man and realized he could not make it without alerting him

So, doing what he was taught; he picked up a pebble off the cracked concrete and tossed it in the other direction behind him. The man hussled his overweight ass to where he heard the noise, but saw nothing. He cocked his shotgun as sweat beaded down his brow; the blow that came from behind took him unaware and he hit the pavement.

Nightwing took the shotgun, and emptied it when a click and the feel of cold steel against the back of his head made him freeze.

"Looks like I caught myself a fugitive."

Elizabeth climbed out of the worn mattress, and looked at the clock that sat on the night stand next to said bed. It read seven-thirty, and she stifled a yawn as she went into the bathroom to take her shower. After that was over, she ate breakfast and got dressed so she could mingle amongst the people to get a better lay of Bludhaven. She only learned so much of the city during her nightly patrols that she decided to spend the day learning all that she could so that she could be more effective. Upon coming out of the disused three story building that had a garage next to it, she caught the trollie that went right through Gibson street and straight down Glover Alley. She had heard of a coffee shop on Glover Alley known as the Mood Music, and she wanted to try out their mellow sixteen. The trollie whined as its aged wheels turned and the sparks flew. Passing by Willis Boulevard, Haven Plaza, and the Cameron Museum.

She got off at Glover Alley, and headed inside Mood Music where she found a ditzy waitress who was screwing up everyone's drinks. She instead chose to go to the freckle faced boy with yellow hair who was doing a better job.

"What would you like ma'am?" he said with heavy breaths.

"A mellow sixteen."

"All right, coming right up."

Taking a look around, Elizabeth noticed the more middle class citizens of the 'Haven attended this place, and they seemed less crazy. But, she reasoned that could be because its not night out yet. When she received her mellow sixteen, she took a sip, and smiled.

"It's good, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said; his breathing more laborious from exertion. "That will be three twenty five."

"That much?"

"Yes, ma'am; it's our special."

Elizabeth frowned, and handed over a five dollar bill and the boy walked over to collect her change. She took the moment to think more about Dick and what she should do about her feelings, and this other woman. She began to wonder if she should see this other woman, and find out if she is right for Dick, if this other woman is prettier; smarter than she is.

"Ma'am," said the freckled face boy. "Here's your change."

"Thanks," said Elizabeth; feeling embarrassed.

The boy walked away and she left alone again with her thoughts. She ran her hands along the cup and wondered what she should do. Then a terrible thought occurred to her, and that was the fact they didn't use protection...

She cursed herself for being stupid. She downed her mellow sixteen in one gulp, and tossed the cup in the waste basket near the door on her way out.

The steel serpents gang, and the crypt runners meet at a graveyard sixteen miles between Gotham and Bludhaven. It was mostly a civil war graveyard used for the burial of traitorous confederates. Blockbuster stood tall at the end of the graveyard near the alleged grave of Stonewall Jackson. His massive frame stretching his suit to its limits. All around him were the gang King Snake had known as the Poison Fangs. Blockbuster had his hands behind his back, a deadly smile on his face, and a glint in his eyes.

"Welcome, I do hope the trip was not too harrowing for you all."

"Cut the crap," said the leader of the steel serpents. "We want what is owed us; give us our money, Desmond."

"He owes us, so he has to pay us first!" said the leader of the crypt runners.

Blockbuster laughed at them, finding both gangs foolish. One gang wore silver snake tattoos. The other dressed up as vampires, and acted like they were a serious gang. He walked towards the amassed men, some thirty in numbers, and tightened his ties.

"I assure you, I have no money on me; what I do have is pain which I will deliver to all of you, if you don't swear fealty to me."

"Who does this gajin think he is?" asked the leader of the steel serpents. "Waste him."

The steel serpents charged Blockbuster, and a menacing smile stretched across his face. He brought his fists down like hammers completely crushing the first two men to approach him, and then he drove his right fist up knocking several others into the air. One of the steel serpents managed to get behind him, and fire his gun, but Blockbuster swung back his hand hand snapping the man's neck with the force of the blow.

He then looked at the others who stood several feet from him, and he laughed; it was a laugh that was satanic and chilled to the bone.

The crypt runners all kneeled and bowed before Blockbuster, a moment later so did what was left of the steel serpents after he killed their leader and a good deal of their numbers.

If one thing the dark knight ever taught Nightwing, it was to always watch his back. After living in Bludhaven, he had learned to take that lesson to a whole new level, but being from the city for so long he had gotten somewhat lax. He hated himself for allowing Blaine to get so close. Blaine came around to look Nightwing in the face, and had a large grin as he pulled out a warrant for the arrest of Dick Grayson.

"I have you," said Blaine. "And soon I'll have Batman."

Nightwing remained silent as he worked out several strategies of escape; yet he realized he needed to convince Blaine he wasn't Dick Grayson. That, that would be hard.

"Don't have anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

"...."

"Just as I figured."

Blaine lowered his mouth to his collar so he could speak into the mic placed there, but kept his eyes on Nightwing.

"All units, I've found the perp, rendezvous at the parking lot."

Hearing nothing, but silence; Blaine began to wonder what was wrong. Even Nightwing was wondering because he knew there was at least two men left. Then he saw a flash of silver and the gun barrel feel to the floor. With a swift to the nerve under the jaw, Blaine was out. Nightwing blinked as Katana sheathed her cursed blade.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"After our separation, I was contacted by a mutual friend that you might need help."

"Oracle..."

"Yes."

"I want nothing from her, or her agents."

"I do not come here because I work for her, Richard-san."

Nightwing turned around, and saw Katana had removed her mask. "I come because we share a bond."

He smiled, and then bent down to pick up Blaine. "We'll need him if I'm going to get him off my trail."

"I understand."

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Anyone ever tell you how sexy you look in that outfit?" he asked; his smile growing wider.

"I never took you for a flirt," she said; returning his smile.

They walked out of the decrypted building together with Blaine in tow.

_Next Issue: Tricks and Disorder_

_**NEVERMORE:** I want to take this column to thank Scott Redmond for his reviews, and I also want to let everyone know I will be on Nightwing for the seeable future. Now, for a quote to leave you readers thinking._

_To lose all sensibility in times of great depression is easy; the hardest thing is to maintain a calm, collected sense of mind._

_-Mick_

_8/6/09_


End file.
